


Cinnamon Boy

by DYMC



Category: Gotham (TV), Smaylor
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYMC/pseuds/DYMC
Summary: RPS，高中生AU年下CMS ×学姐RLT不是谜鹅是Smaylor，是RPS AU所以请确定可以接受再阅读，非常感谢。
Relationships: Cory Michael Smith/Robin Lord Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Cinnamon Boy

Cory已经看到第三个出门的时候目光毫不掩饰地落在教室里那个小个子金发男孩屁股上的人了。他只是站在这里十分钟不到，已经开始后悔自己不该把隐形眼镜取下来换成框架，镜片让他的瞪视明显地少了一点攻击性，甚至还有个人走过来和他击掌。恭喜你们赢了地区赛！他说。出于客套，Cory干巴巴地拍了一下他的手，这个没礼貌的家伙的手掌冰凉还带着手汗，像阴沟里掏出来的死老鼠。Robin老是不让他这样评论别人：“这太刻薄了Cory。”，但此时会批评他的人正在用一张湿纸巾把白板擦得像女王的茶碟或者好莱坞明星的大门牙一样洁白发亮，所以Cory等那个人走远之后带着嫌弃的表情夸张地在自己的牛仔裤上用力擦了擦手。

Robin这个月已经是第四次帮不同的突然感冒/不幸痛经/要和心仪的男生约会的女孩做值日了，鉴于一个月只有四个星期，所以他本人就失去了约会的时间，显然这并不让他感觉多么困扰，他只是为帮助了别人感到满足。但可惜他的男友并不能分享他的快乐，尽管这个月Cory也并没有闲得除了谈恋爱没有别的事情可做，倒不如说他总是很忙，而这个月尤甚。在球队训练和地区赛之外他还要每天保证又一小时用来练琴，今天甚至还有一场临时安排的慈善义卖，一美元可以得到一个纸杯蛋糕，如果你足够慷慨，还能得到篮球队小前锋的脸颊吻。“你们这简直就是让高中生卖身做慈善，有必要吗？不会被起诉吗？”他也不是没有抗议过，只不过收效甚微，毕竟社区的流浪动物急需救助，而亲一下同学的脸颊并不是多大的牺牲。

直到教室里只剩下Robin一个人的时候门口的高个子男孩才走进来叫他的名字，脸上是不太高兴的表情。“你今天不练琴了吗？”金发男孩仰着脸冲他笑，仔仔细细地清洁干净手指才让他抓住自己的右手。他们今天本来该去看电影的，这可是好不容易才安排出的时间，但早上Robin告诉他有个又有个女孩生病了。Cory恼怒地关上储物柜的门（这声音吓到了不少经过的同学），他板着脸告诉Robin那好吧我今天下午训练完就直接回去练琴，票你自己留着还是扔了还是送给别人都行，我上课去了，然后很不潇洒地偷偷因为Robin手足无措的样子内疚一整天。Robin像是想起了早上的事，迟疑了半天接上一句：“我只是不想你总是把时间花在和我一起上，你可以和他们一起去聚餐什么的。”

Robin似乎一直不太习惯做人群中的焦点，但自从他和Cory开始约会之后就不得不面对很多难以招架的关注，在走廊里会有人讨论他们。他觉得Cory至少应该选中那些会成为舞会女王候选人的女孩，返校季的时候照片被印在海报上贴满整个学校，接受大家的不记名投票，然后在舞会上等着校长宣布他该戴上那顶令人艳羡的、亮晶晶的塑料王冠。和自己在一起只会有损他的受欢迎程度，说不准还会让他在相册里被乱涂乱画。

“别说傻话。”高个子男孩的卷发在阳光里看上去比原本的颜色浅了很多，显得格外甜蜜又柔软，他从包里掏出一个尚且完好的纸盒，是用来装慈善小蛋糕的那种，“你下午没去，我给你留了一个。”

“可是我现在没有一美元……而且我不是故意不去的，下午的随堂测验耽误了点时间。”Robin是真心觉得自己不该吃掉这个香喷喷的蔓越莓蛋糕，虽然他几小时前让朋友往募捐箱里投了五美元，而那个姑娘还因此得到了他男友的一个吻。

Cory挫败地把盒子搁在窗台上，你永远没法对着Robin无辜的绿眼睛生气超过两分钟。而眼睛的主人无疑并不知道这一点，他从刚刚第一句话开始就小心翼翼的，估计是在同时为了好几件事内心挣扎，而现在Cory只想把他用力抱住告诉他自己完全不在意这些。他不在意要帮别人做值日所以没法去看电影、也不在意没有去义卖不是因为要测验只是担心周围的人会大声起哄，他刚刚有点不爽只是因为又目击了太多人觊觎Robin的屁股而已。不过说出实话大概只会让这只小鸟立刻进入高度警戒状态，Cory可是好不容易才得到和他有纯洁的拥抱之外的肢体接触允许的。他们刚刚在一起的时候Robin永远在说“Cory，我知道别的情侣都会做这些但是…”或者“我很抱歉可是不行…”，他不会因为说错话毁掉这个的，特别是在他发现自己很难合理利用Robin的负罪感要求更多额外的补偿之后。你怎么能忍心让他难过呢？做这种事会让他余生都接受道德的谴责。

“我会把接下来的事情记在账上的，因为这是另外的价钱。”Cory把他的金色小鸟拽进怀里，有资格卖身筹集善款的人可能确实比较能大言不惭地说出这种话。Robin显而易见的犹豫表示他十分在意这个不够隐蔽的位置，但他此刻复杂的心情让他努力地说服了自己接受这点，只把注意力放在刚洗过澡的Cory身上让人放松的沐浴乳气味和运动之后升高得恰到好处的体温上，不过很快他担心的事情就发生了，并且正好发生在他第一次没有拒绝男友在接吻中途伸手捏他屁股的时候。他的高个子男友暂停了两秒说了句脏话，一边朝窗外吹口哨的人比中指一边把他护在怀里往被窗帘挡住的地方走过去。“抱歉，我明天就去杀了他。”

“没关系——”Robin紧张地抬头和他对视“我感觉我已经开始习惯你不明智的决定带来的这种后果了，希望今天晚上不要有什么奇怪的帖子出现在论坛上。”

“你答应我下次不要帮别人做值日了的话，我可以考虑贿赂管理员把那些帖子删掉。”Cory把蛋糕塞回金发男孩手里，“至少不能一个月四次。”

Robin不为所动地吮掉手指尖沾着的糖霜，这个纸杯蛋糕的确超乎想象地美味，他开始怀疑下午的活动人气如此之高可能跟这点也有不小的关系。但至于一个月几次这种问题，他的男朋友应该知道这也是另外的价钱。

Fin.


End file.
